


I'll Have My Usual

by zebraljb



Series: Tis the Season [20]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - "he ordered his usual"My coworker suggested bringing us back to the "Whisper in My Ear" universe, where Eggsy and Merlin meet before Kingsman, when Merlin runs a sex hotline.Enjoy.Link to the original story:Whisper In My Ear





	I'll Have My Usual

“Hello, lad.”

“Hey, babe.”

Merlin smiles and leans back in his chair. Even the sound of his boyfriend’s voice is enough to make some of the stress fall from his shoulders. “You’re a sound for sore ears, my Eggsy. How are things at home?”

“Lonely. I guess askin’ ya when yer gonna be home is stupid?”

“I’m afraid so,” Merlin says with a sigh. “While Lancelot is safe for the time being, it’s a touchy situation. I’m actually quite unhappy she’s there in the first place.”

“Roxy’s fuckin’ aces an’ so is her handler,” Eggsy says. “You’ll pull her through.”

“Aye, but my place is with you tonight.”

“I know, babe,” Eggsy says softly. “I’d come in an’ hang out with ya, but ya gotta focus on work, an’ first anniversaries should be special.”

“They should. I promise to make it up to you as soon as I can.”

“Don’t gotta make anything up ta me, Ian. It’s yer job. Ain’t like I didn’t know this might happen when we hooked up.”

“True.” Merlin sighs. “Doesn’t make it any easier.”

“Ya know, I did an amazin’ job on my last mission.”

“Aye, lad, you did,” Merlin says with a grin. He loves when Eggsy pats himself on the back, because it doesn’t happen near enough.

“Arthur was quite proud of me…said it was, uh, ‘a rousing success for such a new agent.’ Or somethin’ like that…Percival’s a snotty fuck when he wants ta be.”

Merlin laughs out loud. “No, he’s just the ultimate professional…and the perfect Arthur.”

“At any rate, I’m thinkin’ I probably earned a favor…perhaps a weekend away with our quartermaster?”

“That sounds lovely, lad.” Merlin feels warm all over at the mere thought of a weekend away with his beautiful Eggsy. “I think you could start putting that idea into motion.”

“Spectacular,” Eggsy says, and Merlin can hear him grinning. “Even if I ain’t with ya on our anniversary, Ian, m’thinkin’ of ya. The best thing I ever did was call that fuckin’ sex line, swear down.”

“I’m forever grateful as well,” Merlin says.

“I’ll let ya go, know things could go tits up at a moment’s notice. Remember to eat, an’ get up an’ stretch every thirty minutes,” Eggsy orders.

“Yes, sir.”

“Oooh, like tha sound of that.” Eggsy laughs. “Love ya, Ian.”

“I love you, too, Eggsy.” Merlin hangs up and sighs again, watching the feed from Roxy’s glasses. She’s currently hiding in the closet of a diplomat’s bedroom, so there isn’t much to see.

He’s startled twenty minutes later by a ringing from his locked desk drawer. He slowly unlocks it and stares at the ancient cellphone. This phone has only ever been used for one thing, and it hasn’t been used for that purpose in a year. He recognizes the number and grins as he answers it, muting his Kingsman headset. 

“Love Magic, this is Ian.”

“Hello, Ian. This…this is Gary. I ain’t sure…I ain’t sure if you remember me.”

The voice at the other end is stammering and awkward, almost shy. Merlin loves his boy so much. “Why, hello, Gary. Yes, of course I remember you. It’s been a long time.”

“Yeah…kinda surprised ya remember me.”

“How could I forget you? We’ve had some very pleasant conversations.” Merlin presses the button on his desk and his office door lock clicks. “I’d thought you’d forgotten me.”

“Oh, no…I could never forget you.” There’s a pause. “Been awful lonely the last day or so, Ian. Thought maybe you could help me? Wondered if ya remembered what I liked.”

“Oh, I most definitely remember what you like, lad. You like being told what to do.”

“Y-yes.”

“Describe your situation for me.”

“Alone in my house. New place since I spoke with ya last,” Eggsy says. “Big bed, lots of room ta spread out. Layin’ on it right now.”

“Naked?”

“Course.”

Merlin holds the phone away and groans. He’d bought those sheets specifically because he know how beautiful Eggsy would look spread out and naked. The sheets are a deep green, and Eggsy’s skin looks peachy and beautiful against their darkness. “Are you hard for me, Gary?”

“Been hard since I picked up tha phone ta call.”

Merlin keeps one eye on Roxy’s feed, but it looks like she’s fallen asleep. “Put the phone on speaker.”

“Done.”

“I want one hand flat on your stomach. The other at your throat. I want you to gently trail your fingers down your neck, stopping at the top of your sternum. Very gentle. Then bring your hand down to one of your nipples. Just rest your palm over it. Do you like having your nipples played with, Gary?” Merlin knows the answer, of course, but he wants to hear it.

“Fuck, yeah,” Eggsy groans. “Love it.”

“Then pinch it. Pinch it, play with it a bit. I want to look down at you and see it hard and red.”

“Yeah…yeah, Ian…it’s hard…”

“Good. Now slide your hand over and do it to the other one.”

“Ian…fuck…”

“Bring that other hand up and play with them both at once.” Merlin opens up his personal computer and clicks a few things. Soon he’s looking at a color feed of Eggsy from the camera in their bedroom. Eggsy’s fully aware it’s there; he has access to it as well on his phone. It’s nice for the times when he’s out in the field for weeks at a time, just a way for them to feel connected. 

Eggsy’s arching off the bed as his nimble fingers toy with his nipples. “Feels so good, Ian, Christ.”

“That’s my good boy,” Merlin says, and is rewarded with the sight of Eggsy wriggling a bit on the bed. “Now run the hands up and down the insides of your thighs.” Eggsy whimpers but does as he’s told. Merlin knows this spot is particularly sensitive for Eggsy, and he’s spent hours kissing up and down the golden muscles. “Are you doing it?” He asks, even though he’s looking right at it.

“Yeah…please let me touch, Ian.”

“Oh, my greedy little boy. I want you to turn over. Over on your hands and knees.”

“What?”

“You heard me. And if you don’t do it, I’ll know.”

Merlin sees the grin slowly appear, and Eggsy’s eyes dart up to the location of the camera. He takes his good old time rolling over and presenting himself, and Merlin palms the front of his trousers. He’s torturing himself, but it’s the best kind of pain. “Like this?” Eggsy actually reaches around to spread himself, and Merlin makes a mental note to give that pert arse a spanking when he sees him again. “I’m holding m’self open fer ya, Ian…want ya ta see all of me.”

“And it’s quite a sight, lad. Keep yourself like that.” Merlin is silent for a moment, just enough to make Eggsy squirm. “If I was there, do you know what I’d do? I’d hold you open and start to lick you, get you good and wet.” 

“Ian…” Eggsy moans. 

“I’d kiss you at first, and then I’d use my tongue. I’d hold you open and fuck you with just my tongue until you were begging for me. I’d lick down to your balls, suck them into my mouth, and then I’d go back to fucking you with my tongue. Is that what you want, Gary?”

“Yes, please!” Merlin can see Eggsy’s body twitch.

“Roll back over onto your back, lad,” Merlin orders, and Eggsy quickly obeys. “One hand playing with your balls, and I want the other hand in your mouth, getting your palm and fingers good and wet for me.”

“Jesus Christ, Ian,” Eggsy gasps. He does as he’s told, both hands shaking. 

“When you think it’s wet enough, you touch yourself for me, and I want to hear you as you do it. Tell me how good it is…how you’d repay me for letting you come.” Merlin turns off the video feed. He wants to only hear Eggsy, hear the desperation in his voice.

“Oh, fuck, Ian…want you so bad, would let you do whatever you want.” His breathing is labored as he finds it more difficult to talk. “Would…would suck you, let you come in my mouth…or come on me, on my face…would ride you, ride that giant cock of yours oh FUCK, Ian, please…”

“The hand on your balls, put it on your throat.” Merlin pauses. “Would you let me choke you, cut off your air as I fuck you?”

“Yes…yes, Ian.” Eggsy’s voice is barely a whisper. 

“Come for me, lad,” Merlin growls in a harsh whisper.

“Ian…oh fuck Ian I love you…” Eggsy’s voice falls into a whine and Merlin quickly turns the video feed back on. He sees Eggsy frantically stroking himself until he comes onto his stomach, body twitching with the power of the orgasm. “Oh God…fuck, Ian…”

“You are beautiful,” Merlin whispers. Eggsy weakly smiles up at the camera, runs a finger through the mess on his stomach, and slowly licks it off. “And a demon sent from Satan himself.” Merlin glances at Roxy’s feed and sits up. “I must go, lad. Lancelot needs me.”

“Love you. Come home soon.”

“I will, and you better be ready.” Merlin terminates the call and touches his headset. “I’m here, Lancelot. Proceed.”


End file.
